Smiling in the Rain
by anonymouspersoniam
Summary: LeafpoolXCrowfeather. All human. Rated K  or T just to be safe. Follows some events of actual books.
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool and Crowfeather, if they were human.

Leah woke up late. Skylar's thick auburn hair was the first thing she saw, but Leah was too distracted to notice anything besides that it was already 8:30. 8:30! School had started over an hour ago, and if she was late to Bio one more time… Wait. She checked the alarm clock she and her sister shared and saw the date: November 23. She hated winter. No flowers or leaves, and all the poor animals went hungry. Skylar was still asleep, snoring gently in the next bed, and with good reason. Today was Saturday.

"Sky, wake up." Leah prodded her sister, and Skylar whipped around, fastening her green gaze, a shade lighter than their father's and a couple darker than their mother's, on Leah. Leah had no idea how she had ended up with amber eyes when all of her relatives looked upon the world through brilliant green. She envied Skylar that.

Skylar mumbled something about rights, but just then their mother Sandra slinked in. Sandra was the most nimble and light footed person Leah knew. Firenze (his parents were Latin American) strode in after his wife. It was easy to see where Sky got her flaming hair: Firenze's head was equally, if not more so, ablaze. Her parents coaxed Leah and Skylar downstairs with promises of bacon and sausage. The Thunder household was definitely not vegetarian. Yeah, it was a retarded last name. In Firenze's ancestors' native tongue, it was 'Trono,' but it got better. Leah and Sky went by Trono, as did Sandra and Firenze, but Sky just _had_ to tell her (now ex) boyfriend Ashton. Two hours after the break up, all of Forrest High School knew about the "Thunder" clan. Curse Sky and her big mouth.

Leah pulled on a tank top and shorts, throwing on a jacket and her black ballet flats before rushing downstairs. Sky flounced around in a low cut tee, the kind Leah blushed about just imagining herself in one. Sky had more than just green eyes that Leah was jealous of. Ok, maybe Leah had a figure, but even if she did she could never flaunt herself like Skylar. Her chest was smaller and her hips less prominent. Her eyes didn't glow like Sky's did, and they never would. Her face wasn't ugly, but she didn't think she was anything special, unlike Skylar, who had dated six boys before Leah had even considered going out. They were as different as sisters could be.

Leah got out all of the vitamins. She had taken responsibility for her family's health a few years ago. Her father's friend Cindy had shown her the pills and explained what they were for and how to use them. Poor Cindy had been in a car accident when she was a kid and needed her leg amputated because of the damage. She limped around on a fake leg ever since. Leah shook these thoughts out of her head and made piles for every person, including herself. She swallowed easily, watching the patterns of clouds in the sky and wondering if she could draw them.

Around ten, Brandon, Skylar's current boyfriend, pulled up in his rusty Ford. Leah liked Brandon, sure, but she wasn't sure if he was right for Sky. His cousin, Hayden, was probably a bad influence, and Leah couldn't shake the feeling that there were secrets.

Brandon's sister Tanya sat in the back seat, politely leaving room for Sky next to Brandon. Leah squeezed in beside Tanya, and Skylar tried to get Tanya to tell a story from camp. Tanya, Brandon, Skylar, Sterling and Faye (twins like Leah and Sky) and… Corbin had all attended the same adventure camp last summer. Leah felt herself flush. Corbin was the most obnoxious and selfish person Leah had ever met, but still... He'd set up countless traps and strung thorns and razor wire across his heart, and just as some of those defenses were falling down for Faye, whom he had loved, she had an accident. A fatal one. Climbing in the mountains, a ledge had given way, and Faye plunged to her death. Although she felt horrible, it wasn't as bad for Leah, since she had wanted Corbin for a while. She felt awful about her pleasure. Sterling had never been the same since. Brandon had made it worse, because Sterling had been crushing on Sky when Brandon showed up to carry her off into the sunset. Tension rose easily as heat off pavement.

Leah was relieved to be dropped off at Sophie's house. Her best friend and partner in crime, Sophie was fun to be around and Leah needed that. Sophie always had something to do and something to say. Today she had quite a lot to say.

"Omigosh Lee, Ashton just texted me and he totally dissed Brandon. Should I tell Skylar?"

"No, let him pout. Remember when they first broke up, how in the locker rooms…" Leah and Sophie giggled their way through an hour. After a few precious minutes of calm, Sophie screamed.

"Lee! LEE! Brian just texted me and-and-" Sophie was hysterical. She'd crushed on Brian for years and everybody but her knew that he'd been crushing right back. Leah grabbed for the phone and Sophie continued to scream.

"Soph, shut up a sec and let me read it." Leah snatched the phone away.

**Bry_I_am: hey sophie**

** Softee36: hey brian**

** Bry_I_am: me and my friends are going to see the new **{insert geeky war movie here}**. Wanna come?**

Sophie hadn't responded yet, so I did for her.

**Softee36: k. should I meet you and everyone else there?**

Brian took a moment to respond, and when he did, he was clearly nervous.

**Bry_I_am: um.. this might sound weird, but I was wondering if you could come to my place before and then I could drive you…?**

Sophie was almost crying.

**Softee36: alright then. See you 2nite. Bye.**

By that point, Sophie was running around her room screaming. I grabbed her foot and she fell in a convulsing heap. She's such a freak.

I sketched the designs of the tree's branches that shadowed my room. Thoughts of Corbin crowded my head. I needed out. I walked down Ravine and turned on Sycamore. The corner on River and Hollows was having work done, so I avoided the right side of the street and stepped carefully. Apparently I wasn't being careful enough, because the next moment I tripped over my flats and landed on my butt.

"Ow," I grumbled to myself.

"Nice balance." I looked up and looked back down quickly. _Crap._ Corbin stood over me, and I remembered he lived in the Highlands. Which, of course, was where Hollows lead into. God.

"Need any help?" Corbin unfolded an arm and yanked me back to my feet. Had it been any earlier in the evening, my blush would have made him think I was choking. Fortunately it was too dark to see clearly, so I was safe. Corbin hadn't let go of my hand yet. He had pulled me up very, very close to himself. We stood there for a while, too close and my butt stinging. He was looking at me like I was an alien who had just climbed out of the sewer. I self consciously covered my eyes with my hair.

"So, um.." I feebly tried an attempt at conversation and successfully jolted Corbin back to Earth. He threw my hand back at me, and his face looked disgusted, pained, afraid, and… guilty?

"Yeah. Night." Corbin turned around and loped off into the shadows. It was s_o_ hot. God, I am such a girl!

I lay in bed later that evening, and I saw Corbin and myself, and he held me. It was a wonderful dream.


	2. Who's Who

**Thanks snowstar. Sophie is Sorreltail, and as you said:**

**Leah Trono = Leafpool**

**Skylar Trono = Squirrelflight**

**Corbin West = Crowfeather**

**Brandon King = Brambleclaw**

**Tanya King = Tawnypelt**

**Sterling River = Stormfur**

**Faye River = Feathertail**

**Sophie Jefferson = Sorreltail**

**Cindy Reed = Cinderpelt**

**Ashton Sanders = Ashfur**

**Firenze Trono = Firestar**

**Sandra Trono = Sandstorm**

**Hayden King-Allen = Hawkfrost**

**Brian Collins = Brackenfur**

**Nikki Shultz = Nightcloud**

**Oliver West = Onestar**

I'll add more to the list as we go along, so check back here whenever new characters spring up so you know who they are.


	3. Bells of Heaven and a Rose Gold Ring

Leah woke up smiling with Corbin's dream lips still on hers. It was Sunday. She wondered how Sophie had fared with Brian last night; the poor girl had been so nervous her knees were knocking together. Leah had no doubts that they were the perfect couple, unlike her opinions about Brandon and Skylar. Speaking of Sky, where was she? Leah sprang down the stairs in her satiny, too-long pajama pants and oversized T shirt. She was greeted by the smell of potatoes and eggs, all smothered in the drippy incense of delicious melted cheese. She hopped the last four steps, her bed head brown waves flopping messily against her check.

"Morning Mom!" She called cheerily. What a fantastic dream… _Snap out of it, Lee,_ she scolded herself. _It's not like wishing will make him jump out of the bushes._ She felt for her ring, a slender rose gold band she never took off. Twirling it around her finger calmed her. But oh! _Crap crap crap crap… how could I have lost it?_ The thing was, she couldn't have. It didn't rust, so she left it on for showers, and she always wore it during art class, and… Oh, no. No. Most definitely not. And yet, it played out in her mind…

_She had dropped it on the corner of Hollows and River when she'd fallen!_

As Leah dropped listlessly into an armchair, her guardian angels, what Firenze called her ancestors, were at work. They were at work, and so when Leah's wish did come true, it was unexpected but not well received. You could almost imagine her angels sitting back happily in whatever heaven they were in, blissfully full of themselves.

Now you probably know what happened, but let's recap anyways. It was a bell that started it, that started the nights out and the flowers and the walks, a bell-so tiny!-that unlocked Leah and unfroze him. The tinny, metallic sound rang out over Leah's head, and she got up to get it, unaware of her anticipating angels, who must've been having a field day.

"I'll get it," she called. _As if anyone else would. Who could it be, this early on a Sunday?_

**(A/N: Well, you know, don't you? So give me at least five reviews and I'll upload. Tell me who you think is at the door, and what you like so far, and what you hate so far. They can be from the same person, but come on, please? I answer any questions, and remember, check out my profile I f you like Maximum Ride, Witch & Wizard, Levaithan Trilogy, or Hunger Games. Love always, Fudgybunny.)**


	4. Reviews

I've only gotten 2 reviews! I need 3 more to continue…


	5. Flowers on Willow

Leah sighed and walked to the door. Firenze wouldn't be angry, but he'd look at her with distant eyes when she told him about the loss of the ring. And Mother, dear Lord, Mother would be furious. In this mood Leah grabbed the handle and swung it open. And that simple motion, twisting her wrist and pulling, started a chain reaction so complicated and intricate not even her ancestors were totally aware of what was happening. Because when Leah opened the door, it wasn't Brandon looking for Skylar, or Sophie to work on their history project, or the postman delivering a package. It was Corbin, scuffing the dirt with his shoe and looking bored. He didn't look up when I opened the door.

"Um… hi?" I mentally hit myself. I must've sounded so stupid!

"Yeah. You dropped this when you, you know, fell." And then not only was Corbin Winde standing on her front porch, but he was holding out his hand, and in his hand was her rose gold ring. And when he opened his hand, the ring fell into her fingers, and she put it on.

"I-I- thank you," Leah stammered, still staring at her ring.

"Yeah," he said again, and seemed uncomfortable. "You should've gone down River to Moor Avenue. They have amazing flowers, and in the spring there's this one tree-" He stopped. I willed him to go on, but he didn't. Not in the way I'd hoped.

"What?"

"I-I…" He sighed. "It's just that Moor is where I used to meet _her_." By her, Leah assumed he meant Faye. "But if you want, down on Willow, it's pretty too," he offered. Leah's heart skipped a beat. "I could take you there sometime..." Corbin looked down. "Only if you want to."

Leah didn't know how to respond. So she said what she wanted to. "I'm not doing anything right now, and since I have my ring back -thanks for that- I'm not really all that busy now…?"

Corbin looked up at her. "Okay."

**Sorry it's so short, but you guys asked for more when I was in the middle of a chapter so I'll just post now.**


	6. Roses and Thorns

**Big, big, big thanks to Starwish10 and haruhisuzumia. To answer your question haruhisuzumia, I called Firestar Firenze because the names were very similar. I used one of those lists of names for babies and I preferred Firenze over Firton. So that's why. **

**I love you guys! I'll be using Nightcloud and Cloudtail, so if you can think of any good names for them let me know.**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Corbin had _asked her to walk with him!_ Squeal! Okay, it wasn't a date, but still, he had asked! And he had been shy, and crap, he had been talking!

Corbin looked at her questioningly. "What do you think?" Leah didn't know what to think because she had no idea what he had said. What were they talking about? Right. Flowers. (It was so sweet that he liked flowers!).

"I, uh, I guess I like geraniums. But I like vincas a lot too," she said, hoping this response was alright. **(A/N: these actually are my fav flowers. Tell me your favorites in reviews).**

"Oh. I've always kind of liked-" he stopped, blushing.

"Yes?" She pressed, flirting.

"…roses," he mumbled. _O.M.G! He liked roses! That was soooo cute!_

"Hmm," she said, searching for something to say. "I like them too, I suppose. White ones. They're so beautiful, and the thorns…" Leah didn't know how to describe the thorns.

"The thorns," Corbin echoed, and grabbed her hand.

Leah knew she was blushing. "I-I.."

"Sorry," he muttered, letting her hand fall to her side. But Leah wasn't always shy.

"What for?" she said, trying to be confident. It worked halfway, but it served its purpose, because they walked hand in hand down the rest of Willow.

At the corner of Willow, Corbin dropped her hand and her gaze. "What?" Leah asked softly. She already knew.

"It's just… Faye," he responded, still looking away. Leah tried not to show how much those words hurt. "I.. I loved her, Leah. And when she died, I died too. A little bit, every day. And then I noticed you." He was almost at a whisper now. "You brought back everything, and I hated you -and myself- for that. How could I let someone in?" It was like he was thinking aloud. "But feeling as I did, as I do, I couldn't stay like that for long. And when you fell on Hollow, I was there, and that was the first time…" He closed his eyes and turned away. "That was the first time I knew I loved you." His words were barely audible, but barley and not at all are very different things.

Leah couldn't help it. She gasped. And as he was twisting away, probably thinking she was shocked, she leaned up, and high as she could, and kissed him. She was scared. He had said he loved her, but they were teenagers. How could she know if he meant it? And so when he didn't kiss her back right away, she drew back, only to have him pull her back.

"Sorry about that," he said, and grinned, pulling her back up to his face.

**OH MY GOD! I love Leafpool and Crowfeather in human form! I'm so, so excited, and I love all of your guy's reviews. I'd just like to say thank you, but also this: on another story, I got flamed, and that's ok. Just remember to tell me why you don't like my story though, because telling me how awful it is only hurts my feelings. Let me know what I should change, what I should keep, and what I should add. Love you, Fudgybunny**


	7. Help!

**Please review using the same name every time so I can appreciate you for having so many opinions. If any of you are members, IM me! Still no names for Nightcloud have gotten through, so here are some options:**

**Nikki/Nicki**

**Nicole**

**Nirvana**

**Suggestions?**

**Either vote for your favorite by saying: vote= {your fav here}**

**Or choose your own: I like {your fav here} **

**Cloutail is still nameless too!**

**Don't forget to check back to the names list as soon as new names are provided. I can't update until I have a name for Nightcloud because she's in the next chapter. Thanks! Love always, Fudgybunny**


	8. the Bitch Queen

**I love love love this story! Thanks for the suggestions on names. The votes were:**

**Nikki/Nicki- 3**

**Nicole-**

**Nirvana-**

**Other stuff:**

**Hg**

**The winner is: **

**Thank you to: WarriorsRULE, perfectpanda37, omich, and for voting**

**I'm sorry I haven't been responding to signed reviews. I couldn't figure out how to view them until about ten minutes ago, so a big overdue thanks to perfectpanda37, omich, Auburnpaw and Chene for their reviews. Thanks! Especial gratitude to omich for suggesting Cole as Cloudtail.**

**Thanks for all the votes guys. I can't believe I have 8 chapters already! (Even though they're short). Just to explain the whole thing with the thorns in Chapter 6, it's a metaphor: The rose is Corbin's heart, and the thorns are his defenses to protect himself from more pain after Faye's death. Leah can't describe the thorns because they're melting away to let her into the rose. Sweet, right? **

**Just so you know, there's mild bad language in here concerning female dogs.**

Corbin's mouth gently pressed up on hers, and Leah unconsciously leaned into him. They stayed like that for a moment, and then he drew back, his forehead resting on hers, his eyes, dark blue and mysterious, staring into her own. His arms were still hugging her tight against him and her hands were on his shoulders. Leah wondered tentatively if she loved him too.

"Leah?" He asked softly, thinking she had spaced out. Yes. She did love him.

"I.. me too," she mumbled. It wasn't good enough for her. She lifted her gaze from the asphalt. "I think I love you too." He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and brushed his lips across her cheek, whispering.

"Good, because I'd sure be lost without you."

That practically melted Leah. If this is what it felt like to be loved, the rest of her life would be paradise. She kissed him again, very lightly, and whispered back, "You'll never need bread crumbs to get out again, Corbin, ever."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and they walked with their arms around each other down Willow and Sycamore until they turned onto Ravine and stopped a few blocks from her door. "Bye, Leah," he called. "Don't go running off over the night."

She could never do that now that she had Corbin. "As long as you stay put, I'm with you," she replied, pecking him on the cheek before running up to her door. Just as she stepped inside, she peeked back out and looked at him on the sidewalk, shaggy hair and oversized ears, and wondered if loving someone too much could kill. If it could, she'd be dead in days.

Leah woke up the next morning. Monday. **(A/N: I hope I got the days right).** Time for school. The prospect in and of itself was hideous. Why must they slave away? She had no idea. At least she could tell Sophie about Corbin. Her phone had died two days ago, so she hadn't been able to call yet. Anyways, she was too high after being with Corbin to even be comprehendible for hours later. Only Sky knew, and she'd be so giddy to learn that 'My sister _finally_ has a love life!' that she also couldn't be understood. For two hours Skylar had drilled Leah for every tiny detail. Leah left out the whole love thing of course, but every other happening, no matter how minute, went to Sky.

"Gosh Lee, this is so exciting!" Skylar had been screaming phrases along this line for around forty five minutes. "And with Sophie dating Brian and me dating Brandon, we could triple date!" Leah had told sky about Sophie and Brian. Apparently their first date hadn't started out too well, so Brian and Sophie left the movie and Brian totally made up for it with dinner. Leah wondered how Sterling would react to hear that Corbin moved past Faye. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. No matter how strongly she cared for Corbin, things were getting very complicated. And to make things worse, here came the Bitch Queen herself **(A/N: the Bitch Queen isn't Faye, I just worded it funny)**.

Nikki sauntered down the hall, her microscopic shorts giving everyone a clear view of her thongs. Her off-the-shoulder shirt was tight and outlined her torso. Her black bra was strategically hung with one strap loosely swishing against her dark shoulder, and her long, dark hair was up in one of those messy buns that are so popular now. She swayed her hips with every movement and dozens of bangles on her wrist tinkled. Long necklaces flounced over her plastic breasts. It was the Bitch Queen alright.

"Hello, Leave," Nikki said, sickly sweet. She'd called Leah 'Leave' since before time. "And look who else, it's Ground!" Nikki snickered at Skylar.

"Hello to you too, Nippy," Sky sneered back, her temper flaming. "Lovely plastic bowls you have there." Skylar was not one to back down. Luckily, Brandon whisked Skylar away before things got any worse. Skylar hated her nickname, and Leah knew that her sister was secretly jealous of Nikki's pronounced chest. Leah herself hated the Bitch Queen for more reasons than one. Since being with Corbin, one reason in particular emerged, red and angry like a blister. Nikki and Corbin's parents were fantastic friends. Leah knew for a fact that Nikki had feelings for Corbin –her Corbin- and physically, the Bitch Queen won by a landslide. Leah hid what curves she did have and went with plain and simple clothing instead of Nikki's sequined shirts and ripped jeggings. But Leah knew that Corbin definitely felt more for her than for the Bitch Queen (if he felt anything at all for her), and so she decided to have some fun.

"Sorry about Sky," Leah said sweetly. "She doesn't mean it. She's just had a bad day is all. I _love_ your hair." Leah gagged inwardly. She sounded retarded.

Nikki looked suspiciously at Leah. "Okay."

"Yeah, ever since, you know… _it_ happened she's been off kilter," Leah lied. She made a sympathetic face at Sky's receding shoulders.

"Mm hmm, I know," the Bitch Queen agreed. Leah laughed to herself. There was no 'it'. Nikki thought something important had occurred and she hadn't been notified, and she was trying to get information.

Just then, Sophie skipped up. "Leah, I-"

"Wait a sec, Soph, I'm telling Nikki about what happened."

"Oh, that?" Sophie played along. This was why Leah liked Sophie so much. She was plain awesome. "Yeah, Brandon and Sterling told me about it a few days ago…"

The Bitch Queen flushed. Leah knew she was boiling because the imaginary event hadn't reached her ears for days, and now that she knew it was Leah who had told her.

Tanya, who'd been hanging around the corner unnoticed, walked past and said, "Oh, that? Could you believe it? I was all, 'omg!' when I heard." She frolicked down the hall humming. Leah liked Tanya, but it was Skylar who really knew the girl. They'd gone to camp together and Tanya was Brandon's sister.

Just as Nikki was about to attempt digging up information on the fake event, the bell rang. Lucky for Leah, who now needed to come up with something juicy that Sky had done. Ug. She hated the Bitch Queen.

Finally, the end of the torture. _And hopefully the beginning of my own personal paradise,_ Leah thought. Sure enough, Corbin materialized in front of her on Sycamore and steered her around to the Park. No one really knew the Park's official name, and it had been scratched out of the sign decades ago.

Corbin sat on the edge of the slide. _It's lip_, thought Leah. His lips… _Snap out of it!_ Leah scolded herself for being so girly. Although she was certain he wouldn't mind a kiss… she stretched back to test her theory. Sure enough, he didn't mind in the least.

She drew back and laid down on the slide, heaving, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was in fact trying to get Corbin to notice her curves, her encounter with the Bitch Queen having made her rather self conscious of her small chest. She needn't have worried though, because Corbin had been aware of her curves since Leah had attained them. Her comically gulping breaths captured his attention and he asked

"You okay?" Concern wove itself into his features.

"Fine," Leah replied, slowing down on the panting. "Better than fine. Good. Great."

He looked at her for a moment, leaning down as if to kiss her but then pulling away sharply. _This is not good_, Leah thought. _This is not good at all._ Why had he stopped? Was something wrong? Or was it… Leah swallowed. It couldn't be. Corbin said he loved her, not Nikki. So the Bitch Queen wasn't a problem.

"What is it?" she asked carefully.

Corbin glanced at the sky, the ground, at his shoes, even quickly lacing across her chest. Anywhere but her face. "I… it's just…" Seeing her expression, he amended quickly, "No, never, it's not you Leah, never. But do you remember how our families were so against Sky and me attending the same camp?"

Leah nodded. Two weeks of fighting and misery.

"That's because of a feud. A while back, between your father's family and my great uncle's ancestors. And Leah…" he stared into her eyes, and he was holding her down, making her stare back. She knew what he would say. Would he break it gently? Harshly? No, would he break _her_ gently. Because she was sure he was about to break up with her. _Even though we weren't officially dating,_ she thought. But an exclamation of undying love counts for something, right?

"We're gonna have to, well, sneak around to meet, Lee," he said breathlessly. They were lying side by side on the slide now, her head positioned neatly on his arm. _An unexpected, but still pleasant, development,_ she thought. They lay like that for hours, until the sky was a shade away from Corbin's dark blue eyes.

And so began the countless stolen moments and phone calls and kisses that was really only the start of something else.

**I don't want Leah and Corbin having kids, so the 'it' is like when everybody thinks Squirrelflight had kits and she didn't. I'd prefer to keep things at the current rating, and if I go there, well… it won't be pretty. I know Nightcloud had nothing to do with all that in the books, but whatever. Leafpool needed some completion. Please help with story ideas, because I'm kind of running out.**

**P.S. if you see this **[]** anywhere, I should've filled that in with Nikki. There may not be any, but if you do catch one let me know and I'll change it. Love, Fudgybunny**


	9. The OMG

**Thanks to omich, livetodraw, and WarriorsRULE for their fantastic reviews. I hope you guys like this. Love, Fudgybunny.**

Leah was texting.

**Leafgirl: hi soph**

** Softee36: hi lee. so wat r u gonna do about the BQ?**

BQ was the shortened, text-version of Bitch Queen.

**Leafgirl: idk. help me think of somthin**

** Softee36: k. first of all, is this about the sky thing or corbin?**

Leah blushed. Thinking about Corbin made her do that more and more often nowadays.

**Leah: ..both**

Leah could imagine Sophie giggling. That girl loved a good secret.

**Softee36: 4 Sky, just say she cheated**

** Leafgirl: but wat about brandon?**

** Softee36: tell him first of course, stupid.**

** Leafgirl: with whom?**

** Softee36: sterling. he likes her, doesn't he?**

** Leafgirl: but that's mean soph. srsly, itd be awful to do that. i like him.**

** Softee36: ooh. im telling corbin… or do u already have a nickname picked out? corby? keeby? c-bin? **

Leah groaned. Sophie could be sooo annoying. _And only when it concerns me, _she added.

**Leafgirl: ug. never mind…. and anyway, those are too ew**

Leah and Sophie texted until one in the morning, when Skylar slipped into the girls' shared bedroom.

"Out for long?" Leah grinned at Sky's flushed face and the hickies that dotted her neck. She'd been with Brandon. Leah still couldn't decide if he was a good thing or a bad one.

"Oh, you know," Sky said breezily, "we were just hanging out. Like what you and Corbin do at the Park."

_Crap. _If Skylar knew about that…

"What do you mean?" Leah said gruffly.

"Hmm… I don't know..." Sky thoughtfully tapped her fingers on her brilliant red hair. "But I'm sure I'll forget really soon if you tell Mom and Dad I was home all last night." Grr. Blackmail. But what could Leah do?

"Fine," Leah grumbled. "I'll tell them. _But_…"

"But what?" Skylar was wary. She knew Leah's tricks.

"But you have to give me every detail, every tiny thing that happened while you were 'out'. No skipping things, no lying or skating over things."

Sky's face burned. Leah smiled to herself, and settled down. This would be a long night… or morning.

Leah's alarm shrieked at her to get up, get going, and get out. She obeyed wearily, but her mind was spinning, still devouring all the Skylar's… information. You could really do that with your tongue? She _had_ to try some of that stuff out with Corbin. But her eagerness evaporated as soon as she stepped into the high school halls. In front of her was Corbin and Nikki, and they were kissing.


	10. A Plan of Attack

**Ok. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Eighteen reviews! Now, that may sound pathetic to you big-time writers, but I haven't gotten one flame. NOT ONE (Please don't flame me just so you can stop the no flames). I'm so happy! Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I reread the Warriors series, and I really like the BrambleXLeaf thing. Don't worry, I'm still writing SITR (I abbreviate all my story names because they're so long), it's just with a bit of a twist. Oh, and I don't remember who it was, but somebody thought Sorreltail liked Ashfur. Not true. She likes Brackenfur (Brian). Come one people, check the name list when in doubt!**

Leah stopped, staring openly, her heart hammering away in her chest. _No. Not this. Not now. _And yet still they stood in front of her, oblivious, his hands splayed on the lockers as his mouth contorted against hers… the Bitch Queen had Corbin pinned up on the wall, her boobs, so much larger than Leah's own breasts, pressed up forcefully against Corbin's chest. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. But after a few long, drawn moments, Corbin turned his head. Although Nikki tried to get his attention, slipping a leg in between his, she failed and Corbin was just in time to see the girl he had declared love for flee to the girls' bathroom, her eyes misting already.

Now, had Leah stuck around, she would've seen how Corbin yelled at Nikki for kissing him and how the Bitch Queen was humiliated. She might've laughed at the way Nikki at first attempted seduction on Corbin, and then went with pleading to hold his attention.

"Corby, why don't-"

"Don't call me that, Nikki."

The Bitch Queen huffed. "Fine. But honestly, what's up? I mean, that wasn't cool." Usually, when Nikki told someone they were uncool, they repented immediately. Not Corbin.

"Nikki, I have… I have a girlfriend," Corbin said, a rosy tint highlighting his blushing cheeks. "And so I'm kinda not supposed to let other girls kiss me."

You need to understand that nobody said no to Nikki. Nobody. Corbin's words were alien to her. She shrugged innocently, subtly showing Corbin a bit of cleavage. When he took no notice, she slipped her shirt off her shoulder, leaving the tip of her bra to hungry eyes. Corbin didn't care.

"Corbin, come on," said the Bitch Queen, forming a plan. "Let's just talk this over…" Nikki led Corbin outside. Big, big mistake.

Meanwhile, after Leah had sniffled and shook her tears away, she texted Sophie.

**Leafgirl: soph I need u in the girls room now**

** Softee36: um busy Lee**

Leah shook her head. No doubt Sophie was with Brandon. There would be no help from that direction, so she called out to Skylar.

**Leafgirl: sky I need u 2 come to the girls room**

** Birdie: im in it**

** Leafgirl: r not**

** Birdie: r 2. 2****nd**** stall**

Leah checked, and sure enough, Skylar was puffy-eyed in her own little hell in the next stall.

"Sky, what happened?" Skylar looked far worse than Leah felt.

"I… I'll tell you, but can we go somewhere? I don't fell so well."

Leah nodded. What could be more terrible than her own misfortune?

Later, on the swings at the Park, Skylar sobbed her story out.

"So-So Brandon and I had a fight," she choked out. This was no news. Although their feelings for one another were strong, Sky and Brandon chafed constantly, their fiery wills blazing. "And we... we broke up, and Ashton came and asked me out, you know how he is… but Leah, I don't like him that much! I needed somebody though, anybody, and he kissed me, and shit Leah I kissed him back! What do I do?" Skylar rocked back and forth, the weight of her suitors heavy on her slim shoulders.

"Just try Ashton, Skylar. You know he cares for you. When things get better between you and Brandon- I know they will- maybe you'll get back together. But for now, let it be, ok? If Ashton likes you that much he will give you space."

Skylar stifled a sigh. "'K, Lee. For you." She shook her curly hair and walked away, back towards her problems. In Leah's mind, a plan was forming, a plan to get Corbin back. It was devious, and it could hurt people, but it was a good plan, and Leah started as soon as she saw her victim.

"Hi, Brandon," she flirted, grabbing the hem of her skirt and twirling it playfully. She puffed out her breasts. "How are you?"

Brandon's gaze was fixed on her boobs, but he had the decency to look up. "Good. You?"

"Oh, alright. It's just…" Leah heaved a comical sigh and stared at her sandaled feet.

"It's just what?"

"Well, I-" Leah broke off abruptly and leaned forward, letting Brandon have a chance to peek into her v-neck. She had purposely worn lacy lingerie just for this. "Can I trust you, Brandon?" She asked, grabbing his jaw and pouring emotion out her eyes, staring straight at him. Brandon saw the lust in her eyes and knew what she wanted.

"Yes," he said. _Good answer,_ thought Leah. _It's so easy to fool you…_

"I… I broke up with Corbin," Leah confessed, looking down and playing with the edge of her shirt. Brandon noticed. She lifted the edge a bit higher before dropping it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Brandon, but Leah could tell he was anything but. Leah knew Brandon and Skylar had had sex, and he was currently imagining Leah naked and writhing beneath him in place of his ex. **(A/N: I'm sorry to depict Brambleclaw this way. I know he's actually caring and sweet, it's just that I needed a guy for Leah to play with and I love this couple)** Oh, he couldn't wait for the day…

Brandon was snapped out his day dream as Leah girlishly tripped over her heels into his arms. Once there, she looked up innocently, her eyes wide and curious. Brandon followed her plan exactly, kissing her straightaway without a care to whom might be watching. Leah tentatively fought back.

"I'm sorry," She said, not sorry at all. "I don't know if I'm ready, so soon…"

Brandon smiled easily. "I'll help you along.


	11. Version 1: Virginity and Co

**Ok, I'm going to try really hard not to get too intense in this chapter… wait! I'll post two versions, one with *stuff* and one without stuff. This will be with *stuff*.**

**I've totally forgotten about disclaimers, but seriously? Nobody thinks I'm Erin Hunter (she's actually four people).**

**WARNING: This version is rated M for the *stuff*, so if you'd prefer not to read don't. The other version will be posted shortly.**

Leah fell on her back onto Brandon's couch. He fell on top of her, smushing her boobs. Leah tried not to gag as he kissed down her neck. _I can't believe Sky likes this,_ she thought. But she had to stick to her plan, so she let him slobber over her. She attempted enthusiasm, but when that failed, settled for forcing out the occasional moan or grunt, twitching weirdly because she could not muster the courage to kiss back. He worked his way down. Leah had already decided that shirtless was way, way too far to go, so she was glad when he stopped at her cleavage.

"Be right back," he said, brushing he chest as he stood. Leah gave him a hopefully flirtatious smile.

In his kitchen, Brandon was excited. He was close to getting this chick, he knew it. And her tits were way bigger than her sister's. They probably bounced better underneath him too…

He grabbed some clear, tasteless alcohol and some water, putting them separately into two glasses. He held the alcohol himself, a smart choice. When he sat down, Leah had unbuttoned her shirt a bit. _If only he could get his hands on those tits…_

Leah, smiling sweetly, reached for his glass, knowing the trick. She did not know that she had been outsmarted. The glass Brandon offered her was water, and the one she drank was a powerful alcohol. She was slightly tipsy in minutes. Brandon went to work on her shirt.

"Whatcha doin'?" She slurred. "Tryin' to get my boobies?" She cupped her breasts and shook them. "Can't catch 'em," she said.

Brandon leaned over and pulled her shirt off her shoulders, then down her waist until she was spread in her bra beneath him. Her breasts spilled out over her bra and begged to be touched. Brandon reached forward to undo the strap, but Leah blocked him.

"Not until… you get your dick out," she said, pleased with her request.

"Not now, babe. It'd scare you," Brandon boasted.

"Why?"

"I'm so big, babe, you wouldn't let me inside you," Brandon cooed to his sex toy. Wrong words. Leah was jolted out of her haze just as he slipped a hand under her bra.

"Stop!" Leah gasped, pulling away. Brandon was stronger, and got in a few good squeezes before throwing Leah down.

"No," he growled. "You're my bitch now." He thrust his hips into Leah's, grinding painfully. She bucked and he gasped, and she was out, pulling on her shirt, down the hall and out the door to Skylar's waiting car. Poor Brandon was robbed yet again of a beautiful, half naked girl. How he wished he had Skylar back.

Once in the car, Skylar hopped out. "Ok, bye Lee," she said. "Hope I helped."

"You did," Leah said, still disturbed by Brandon. "But be careful, Sky. He-" She shuddered. "He touched me, drugged me. Are you sure he's the right…" Skylar was gone, into Brandon's house.

"…guy?" Leah whispered, hearing Skylar's moans as they had make up sex. She rubbed her own sore breasts and hoped beyond hope her ploy would work.

**(A/N: Now I really want to write about their make up sex. Is that ok? I mean, I don't want to start in the middle of a story but...)**

Skylar gasped as Brandon thrust into her. He was big, bigger than she could comfortably take. She screamed as he grunted. She was up against the wall, held in place by Brandon, her legs spread wide as he wildly fucked her. Her screams turned to short yells and then moans as Brandon forced all ten inches of himself into her tight core. When he felt as if he were coming, he nodded at her, and with fluid practiced movements he slipped out of her and sprayed his cum into her mouth and over her petite breasts.

"You should get a surgery," he said.

Skylar looked hurt. "For what? You said I was the best fuck in town."

"Was. Your sister's boobies… well, you can't compare. If I had I choice, it would be Leah I'm fucking now."

This enraged Skylar. She dropped to Brandon's erect cock. "Well, can that slut do this?" the blowie she gave was amazing, awe-inspiring, incredible. When Sky had drunken Brandon's cum four times she stood up.

"Yes," said Brandon, "she can."

Skylar was furious. The sex that went on in that house was crazed and animalistic, just the way Brandon liked it. He bit her tits, clawed at her vagina until she screamed, and brought such pain that even one thrust made Sky shriek and cry and beg for an end. He'd relentlessly abuse her until she was insanely pleading for harder, and rougher, and faster, and by one in the morning Skylar had been knocked up 32 times. Her vagina was bleeding, her skin was raw, and her boobs would scream in pain if even touched lightly. Yet when she came home that night, beaten and bruised, all Leah could think was that if it had been Corbin instead of Brandon, she would've volunteered her body- and her virginity- in an instant.


	12. Opinions, Opinions

**This is the clean**_**er**_** version. Not the **_**clean**_** version, but the clean**_**er**_**. I had fun with that last one. I'm sure Brandon had fun, too. Well, time for the boring old sexless story… unless I get two reviews telling me to use the first version? I'm waiting for your opinion, so hurry up and share it! Love, Fudgybunny**


	13. Confessions

**Thank you so, so, so, so much to Spottedwind19. In your honor I am updating. I'm also grateful because you are the first person to review more than one chapter at different times. I'm happy that someone is following this story. Also to eightninetwothree: that is not what this story is about. It's about the hardships that Leafpool and Crowfeather go through. I'm sorry that you feel this way, but when I transferred this story to all human lots of other things changed too. We all know that at this point Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are on the rocks in the books, but not yet fully apart. There will be a major breakup soon and then Brandon will disappear from the story. Again, I'm sorry that you think this whole story is about sex. It's not, and that was the only M scene in this whole story.**

**Love, Fudgybunny**

** P.S. There will be only one version. I'll continue on where Chapter 11 left off.**

Leah sighed. Was all this really worth it? But when she thought about Nikki pressed up against the love of her life, she knew she could not -would not- back down. Even so, it was with a heavy heart that she began the second stage of her plan. If this backfired, all was lost.

She dialed quickly.

"Hello?" Thank God he answered.

"Hi, Corbin," she said, trying to keep her desperation out of her voice. "I was wonde-"

"I'm so sorry," He blurted, cutting her off. "Wait, Leah, for a sec. I didn't mean it, I… Where are you?"

"My porch."

"Stay there. Don't move. I'm going to fix this, Leah. It'll be fine, Lee." Corbin's voice froze. Should he have called her by her nickname, seeing as she was most likely calling to break up? Was she okay? If he had hurt her, he would… he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't hurt Leah. It was wrong, like hurting himself.

Leah put down her phone. It didn't seem as if any further scheming was required. She breathed a sigh of relief. But if Corbin didn't like the Bitch Queen, then what had happened between them, and why?

**Corbin's POV**

Corbin was running. How could he have been so stupid? The thing with Nikki, that could've destroyed what he had with Leah. And then where would he be? Lost, like he'd said to her only a week ago. High school was too complicated.

Corbin thought about what he would say. 'I'm sorry'? No, definitely not. That wouldn't cut it. 'I love you'? Cheesy, and why should she believe him? It was hopeless…

Corbin arrived in front of Leah's house barely breathless. His family was one of runners, and the four blocks he'd just sprinted across were nothing. _At least she didn't have time to change her mind,_ he thought. _She can't just send me away, can she?_ He dearly hoped not.

After making sure Leah was outside, his slipped from behind his cover, a creaky old oak. Her back was turned, but he knew she had heard him by the way her thin shoulders stiffened. He didn't walk up to her and stood uncertainly a few feet from the veranda. An uncomfortable silence stretched and broke.

"Um," Corbin said, unsure of how to begin. "I-"

Leah turned around, and her eyes were sad. She had been biting her lip, and it bled lightly. Corbin was horrified. He had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, looking awful. He took a tentative step towards Leah. "I… I didn't mean it…" Seeing the look on her face, he corrected himself quickly. "Didn't want it, I didn't Leah, it was her, she…" Anger boiled up in Corbin, and he twisted his hair in his hands before Leah hopped off her porch swing and pulled his fingers away.

"She what?" Leah whispered, searching Corbin's face._ So he really didn't mean anything._ She was close, so close, and when Corbin leaned down she leaned up and he gave her the lightest, softest kiss he could manage. He bent his knees so they could be at eye level, and she smiled and took his hand and they sat on the swing. Corbin sighed. It was okay.

Leah leaned against Corbin. He hugged her closer. "She what?" Leah asked again. Corbin looked at her for a long time.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Leah nodded, but silent tears streamed down her face. Corbin held her face and turned her towards him, and she stared at him for a long time before she reached up and brought his lips down to hers. Corbin was gentle, not pushing but giving everything Leah asked for. Leah closed her eyes and held him next to her, wishing the world away. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing back to rest her forehead on his. Her eyes were still shut.

"Tell me," she said.

Corbin looked away. "I… alright." He refocused his attention on Leah. "But you have to understand, I couldn't, I didn't… Let me start over. My great uncle Oliver and Nikki's family are close. Really close. And he wants me-" Corbin took a shaky breath "-he wants me to be with her, you know?" Leah nodded again, her gaze fixed on the floor. "And she knows that, and so yesterday… well, she… you know that too," he finished, unwilling to admit she'd kissed him. Leah didn't say anything.

"Lee?" Corbin was concerned. "What is it?"

Leah looked up at him guiltily. "I thought… I thought you liked her," she confessed. "And so I…" she blushed. "I kinda tried to make you jealous."

Corbin couldn't help but laugh. "Leah, I'm jealous of every boy you know. Hell, I'm jealous of your father because he lives with you." Corbin realized what he had implied and blushed harder. Leah giggled.

"You… you would want that?" She asked cautiously.

Corbin was as red as the fall leaves. "Someday." His words were almost inaudible. "Someday."

All of this emotion was driving Leah over the edge. How could she be with Corbin without telling him about Brandon? "I have something to tell you to," she said. "I was with Brandon, when I thought…" She could see pain on Corbin's face, although he hid it well. "But it doesn't matter, because I'll be okay, and he didn't hurt me…" _Crap. I didn't want Corbin to know the details, _Leah thought. But Corbin had picked up on her meaning.

"Leah, I can hear this," he said. "I… I'd like to know."

Leah heaved a sigh. "He got me drunk, and I left."

"But?"

"But… not before things." Leah told Corbin quietly and he hugged her fiercely, rocking her back and forth on the swing. It was very dark by now.

"…And," Leah's face was beet red "And I kind of…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I kind of wanted that to be somebody else." After a long pause, Leah buried her face in Corbin's chest, and he heard a muffled, "You."

**I really like this, although there is a lot of blushing going on. Huh. Too bad. I'm super excited for the next one though… Love, Fudgbunny**


	14. Thoughts from the Mind of Corbin

**Whoa! I am on a roll! Yay, fourteen chapters. Check out the character list (Who's Who) because I added last names and a couple more characters. When I read the first version I had left out Skylar! Well, she's in there now, so we're good. This will be a short chapter but I'm introducing Hayden- king Allen (Hawkfrost) so it should be exciting. Love to all, Fudgybunny.**

**P.S. This chapter is from Corbin's POV (point of view)**

**P.S.S. If you send me a joke or funny comment I will post it and give you credit. Sometimes I respond to comments so if you'd prefer that I don't mention your name in my reply let me know.**

Oh. My. God. Had she really just said that? Did she really mean it? No way. What if she had? What would I do? What _will_ I do? I certainly won't oblige. Seventeen is way, way too young for anything of the sort. But still…

I'm surprised by this new turn of events to say the least. Leah is still snuggled up against me. What will I do if she asks me to? I can't. I won't. I've known her, really known her, for a week. This is not the way to build a relationship. I need to think…

What do I tell her? What do I even say after that? 'Yes, I feel the same way Leah, let's go do that'? Ew. I can't think of her that way. Well, that's a lie. I guess I do want her, but not this way. So no, I can't do it. I need time to know her mentally before physically. I hope that she'll accept that. If she doesn't… I won't think about the what-ifs. I can't. I've only just gotten her back. _I can't._

I've successfully convinced myself of this when my mind turns to darker thoughts. Brandon wouldn't do that, would he? It's not that I think Leah's lying; I just can't imagine him doing what he did. His brain doesn't work that way. I know he and Skylar are rough together, but they both need that. They chafe like flints and the resulting sparks are a beautiful thing. But the way Leah described his actions… that wasn't Brandon. And when she told me about Skylar's state at home, I knew something was up. Something bad.

"Corbin?" Leah pulled me out of my thoughts. "I have to go."

I stared uncomprehendingly as she gave me a kiss and stood up. I didn't like her revealing shirt. I knew it was for Brandon, but the way she moved made me think maybe it was for me too. I wished she would let me love her easily, without all this. She locked her arms around me and I kissed her back, and then for the first time I licked along her lips and she opened her mouth. My heart beat wildly as we made out for the first time, standing on her porch. I couldn't help but remember what she had said as she pressed herself against me, and I couldn't help my jealousy as I remembered that where Brandon had his hands earlier. I stuck to my resolution and ignored both of these, breaking away and kissing her cheek before she went inside. I knew that someday, years later, I would be going I with her. For now, I was glad I could be on her porch. God, Leah Trono is going to kill me.

**I really like this chapter because it explores Corbin's thoughts, something I haven't done yet. I'm also enjoying his personal conflicts about Leah, the whole love vs lust thing. I didn't feel like introducing Hayden after all, and since I can usually only post on weekends you may not get more for a bit. Sorry! Love, Fudgybunny.**


	15. Realizations: Part 1

**To Spottedwind19: you cannot comprehend the joy it gives me to know you follow this story. I just posted a brand new chapter as you reviewed the other one. I am so, so, so happy! Love especially to you, Fudgybunny.**

**A message to everybody: I have posted 3 chapters today! Squeal! So excited… Now for Hawkfrost! Again, this is from Corbin's POV.**

I was back at my own house. I kept thinking about Leah and what she had said, but it didn't make sense. Brandon wasn't that kind of person, with the alcohol… Alcohol! He must have been drunk! That would explain it. But Brandon didn't get drunk. He wasn't that type of guy. So why…

King-Allen. Hayden King-Allen, Brandon's stepbrother. They lived separately but shared the same father. When your parents tell you not to hang with the wrong crowd, they mean Hayden. And yet Brandon couldn't see Hayden's faults. Skylar and Brandon have had many a fight over that kid.

Hayden must've given Brandon something. Everyone knew he hated Skylar, and a drunken boyfriend was definitely something Skylar hated. So win-win for Hayden. Corbin remembered hearing Leah refer to Nikki as 'the bitch princess' or something. Well, it looked like Hayden was the bastard prince.

What could I do? I could tell Leah. That'd be good. I know she's uncertain of how good Brandon is for her sister, and if she knows that what happened wasn't his fault she should feel better.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know you guys were expecting a wonderfully long chapter about how Corbin and Leah resolve the problem and get back at the bad dude, but I have writer's block! I will not continue until I get some help- let me rephrase that. I **_**cannot**_** continue until I get some help. Have an idea? Tell me! Think something needs to be added? Tell me! Want to see more of a character (not that way, perverts!)? Tell me! Reviews are love, and since I keep telling you people I love you, send the love back!**


	16. My Brain Block

**I HAVE A BRAIN BLOCK! **I **need help! Any ideas, any at all, are very, very welcome! I'm stuck, so lend a hand and get this story going again! Leah and Corbin have some interesting things in store, if only I could THINK OF THEM!**


	17. Evermore

**I'm back! I'm still out of ideas, but you guys deserve better. Sorry if this sucks, but hey, what few reviews I get (from the 852- yes, 852- people) who have read this story aren't exactly helpful. Ex: Come on, update? Pwz?**

**Honestly. **

**Here you go…**

Corbin knocked, a little anxiously, a little… sadly. The door was opened quickly, and began to close just as it had opened.

"Wait, Skylar," Corbin pleaded, stepping up to the doorframe. "Just let me talk to Leah."

"Leah doesn't want to talk to you," Skylar said, but Corbin put his toe in the door and she grudgingly let him in.

"Lee!" she called. "Somebody's here to meet you."

There was a trampling of feet on the stairs and then Leah appeared, dressed in jeans and an oversized tee shirt. Her hair was ruggedly tangled, fanning her face. When she saw Corbin she smiled, then frowned, then scowled, eventually settling on a bitchy pout that made Corbin want to kiss her so badly he had to turn around and bite his tongue. Being near her was hard enough as it was…

Hours later, after much talking (and yelling), Leah lay on the couch, flipping through channels. Corbin was gone. How she'd done it, she wouldn't know- it was like she was possessed. Cindy was proud for breaking up with a feuding family boy, and her parents, though upset on her behalf, were clearly pleased. Sky… Sky had enough trouble trying to love Brandon. And now Leah had gone and left the most wonderful person she'd ever known.

The regret was crushing.

Oh God, she was really alone. Living on… not an option.

But it was.

And Leah and Corbin lived out their lives, Corbin marrying Nikki to the discomfort of Leah, and Leah watching Skylar and Brandon raise their family, until she met Derek.

He couldn't compare.

So they both lived and died, never thinking of the other-

At least, that's what they told themselves.

**Wow, this sucks. Sorry, but I really needed this story to be done with- I'm so sick of it. Tried to make it like the books, blah blah, whatever. You guys deserve better. **


End file.
